fedraftingfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison
Allison is a unit in Wiki Fire Emblem. Recruitment Allison joins your army automatically at the start of the prologue. Base Stats Growths |65% |55% |70% |60% |50% |25% |55% |75% |} Class Sets * Shaman (Promotes to Sorcerer, Summoner or Dark Flier) * Troubadour (Promotes to War Nun, Valkyrie or Mage Knight * Thief (Promotes to Assassin, Trickster or Rogue) Third Tier Classes Allison can access the following third tier promotions on Endgame: *Necromancer (Sorcerer promotion) *Resurrector (Summoner promotion) *Wyms Caster (Dark Flier promotion) *Abbot (War Nun promotion) *Deity (Valkyrie promotion) *Warlock (Mage Knight promotion) *Bounty Hunter (Assassin promotion) *Charlatan (Trickster promotion) *Whisper (Rogue promotion) Overall Performance Base Class Allison is the first magic user you recruit. She is a very useful Shaman, with her high magic, skill, resistance and decent defense. She will start doubling quite early on, and will be your only ranged attacker for the prologue. She is very easy to train, and is recommended to use, no matter what class she is in. If you promote Allison into a Sorcerer, her magic will be extremely potent. She will have great defensive stats, too. She should be able to kill most enemies in one round with stronger tomes like Nosferatu. All-in-all, Sorcerer is a great class for Allison if you want a strong Mage who can defend themselves well in a pinch. As a Summoner, Allison's good strength and decent skill will ensure her Phantoms to be rather strong, and capable of dealing useful chip damage. Her magic cap will be 4 points less than Sorcerer, however she will still have great magic. Her Res will be higher than the Summoner class, so if you want a support unit that can pick off enemies while baiting others, Allison will be very useful on your team. Allison will gain the use of Lances if you promote her into a Dark Flier. She will have brilliant resistance and rather high Magic, so she is a very good mage killer, especially with the gained movement. Her strength will enable her to deal some good damage with lances. This is a very good class for Allison, making use of all of her high offensive stats. Reclass Troubadour Allison, if reclassed, can become a very useful healer. Her magic means she will be able to heal good amounts with a Heal Staff, and she will have good range with Physic. She will be able to dodge enemy attacks pretty well, and her defense will help her just in case. The extra movement is very useful too, so if you did not train "Lucina" as your Troubadour, Allison is a useful backup option. As a Valkyrie, Allison will have excellent movement and will be a very defensive, yet offensive Valkyrie. She will double with ease and have high hit rates with Light tomes, and will be useful for picking off tougher enemies while healing your army. As a Mage Knight, Allison will gain the use of all Anima Magic and Swords. She will be able to deal extremely high damage with Anima tomes. Her strength will be good too, and having a spare sword is always handy. Allison is a great Mage Knight, making use of both forms of attacking. Allison will be a great War Nun if promoted, possibly one of the best in the game. Her high strength and decent defense will give her easy access to killing enemies with axes, while being a support unit. She will usually have less speed in this class, but her strength will gain a good boost. Thief Allison will be a very capable unit in combat as a Thief. Her high strength will enable her to get kills early on, and her boost in speed will greatly help. She will gain the locktouch ability, which us very useful. If you want an offense-orientated Thief that can dodge well too, choose Allison. If you promote Allison into a Rogue, she will gain the use of knives. These are very useful in a pinch if needed to deal ranged damage. She will be a very capable fighter. As a Trickster, Allison will make use of her high magic by gaining the use of Staves. Even with a heal staff, she should be healing good amounts of HP right off the bat. Allison is a great Trickster, and a force to be reckoned with, especially against Axe users. Allison's decent Skill as an Assassin will make good use of the Lethality skill gained by this class. She will be able to get criticals quite easily, and will be quick, yet strong. This class has the least defense and resistance out of the three Thief promotions, but it is still useful on the battlefield. Quotes Death Possible Endings ; Allison - Lively Shaman : Allison remained a positive individual until her last day. She was known for her promotion of Dark Magic and for her knowledge. ; Allison and "Lucina" : "Lucina" retained his friendship with Allison, and they became known for their Magical studies. They remained best friends until the end. ; Allison and Dianted : Dianted married Allison, and they became lifelong partners. Throughout the highs and lows, they remained inseperable.